


Номер 000-00-0000

by BraKet



Category: Doctor Who, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Серия драбблов





	1. Две машины

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды Гарольд Финч получает от Машины очень странный номер.

**Пролог**

— Это, наверное, то, чего хочет каждый, кто хоть раз терял дорогого человека. Машину времени. Чтобы вернуться и все исправить. Чтобы... вернуть. 

— Как показала практика, у нее есть свои ограничения. Так что... Я бы не отказался от просто Машины. Вроде той, что создал ты. Знаешь, как говорят? «Профилактика болезни — лучшее лечение!» 

— Ну, вам виднее. Вы же у нас Доктор.

 **1**  

Девять цифр, номер социального страхования. Если подумать, это не так уж и мало. Уникальный идентификатор, к которому привязана вся история личности от рождения до смерти. Если вы полноправный гражданин США, конечно. Если вы нелегал или приехали в Нью-Йорк на время, вам не повезло: Машина не выдает ничего, кроме этих девяти цифр. По крайней мере, не выдавала до сегодняшнего утра. 

— Ноль, ноль, ноль, тире, ноль, ноль, тире, ноль, ноль, ноль, ноль, Клара Освальд, — прочел Гарольд Финч вслух, откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в окно. 

У него больше не было команды. И он пока еще не решил, что с этим делать. Конечно, он мог, как когда-то давно, работать один. Еще он мог связаться с тем парнишкой, Логаном Пирсом, почему нет. Два миллиардера, они бы нашли общий язык, тем более, что у Логана Пирса команда была. 

Над этим стоило подумать серьезно. Как-нибудь, когда выдастся время. Когда мысль «У него есть свой Джон Риз» перестанет отзываться тупой болью. 

— Клара Освальд, — задумчиво повторил Гарольд Финч. 

Что ж. Все их расследования начинались с этого — с установления имени и фамилии по номеру страхования. Так что, может быть, получить их напрямую не так уж и плохо. Если ему повезет, «Клар» с фамилией «Освальд» окажется в Нью-Йорке не так уж и много. 

 **2**  

«Клар» с фамилией «Освальд» не оказалось в Нью-Йорке ни одной. 

 **3**  

«Знаешь, Джон, то, что Машина говорит голосом Рут, оказывается, ничего не меняет. Я не стал воспринимать ее, как живое существо. Не стал относиться к ней так, как относилась сама Рут. Я не могу в словосочетании «Искусственный интеллект» игнорировать прилагательное и принимать в расчет только существительное. Да и зачем? 

Попытка очеловечить неодушевленное — всего лишь желание убежать от одиночества. Если ты помнишь, с моей ногой не сильно-то и побегаешь. 

Но сегодня Машина повела себя... странно. Она выдала мне девять нулей, имя и фамилию. Вероятно, баг. Надеюсь, хотя бы не вирус. 

А может, у этой личности просто нет номера социального страхования? Может, Машина всего лишь вышла на новый уровень? Она не учитывала нелегалов, туристов и других приезжающих по личным или корпоративным делам. Вдруг теперь начала? Ее развитие не останавливается не на секунду, ты же помнишь. Кто знает, какие масштабы оно приняло. 

Пробью-ка я все билеты и визы. На всякий случай». 

 **4**  

Ни виз, ни билетов на «Клар» с фамилией «Освальд» найти не удалось. 

 **5**  

— Я... Что? Потеряла сознание? Надо записать себе в ежедневник «никогда не терять сознание»! А то вот так хлопнешься внезапно, и к тебе полезут измерять пульс. Или дыхание. В итоге сломают ребра в попытке сделать массаж сердца или вообще наденут на палец ноги бирку и запихают в металлический ящик. Бр-р-р! Не хотела бы я проснуться в морге! Обязательно запишу себе в ежедневник «никогда не терять сознание»! Где он, кстати... 

Молодая девушка свалилась Гарольду Финчу под ноги в самом буквальном смысле и теперь стояла, рылась в сумочке, пока он пытался успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. 

— Но вы в самом деле ужасно меня напугали отсутствием пульса! И дыхания у вас тоже не было. 

Молодая девушка оставила свою сумочку в покое и вытаращилась на Гарольда большими ореховыми глазами.

 — Именно об этом я и говорю! Каждый мнит себя спецом по определению жизненных показателей! И реаниматором. 

— Вы точно хорошо себя чувствуете? 

Лично ему бы не помешал сейчас укол успокоительного. Например, такого, которое когда-то вогнала ему в шею Рут. 

— Отлично, просто отлично! — бодро отрапортовала девушка и с любопытством огляделась. — Узнать бы еще — где я. 

— Вы на Джонс-стрит, — сказал Гарольд Финч и, помолчав, добавил: — Двадцать. 

Девушка нервно взмахнула сумочкой. 

— К черту подробности! Какой это город? 

Похоже, падение не прошло для нее бесследно, что бы она ни говорила. 

— Э... Нью-Йорк. 

— И какое сейчас время? 

— То есть, час? 

— Хотя бы год. 

Да, определенно не прошло. 

— Вы точно себя хорошо чувствуете? Думаю, доктор вам не помешает. 

Гарольд Финч любил Джонс-стрит за пустынность и уют. Сейчас, однако, он бы только обрадовался, если бы кроме них и скучающего парня в конце улицы появился еще хоть кто-нибудь. Компетентный в медицине. Вроде Самин Шоу. Которая с ним вот уже два месяца не разговаривает. И не только с ним. Самин Шоу вообще эти два месяца предпочитает молчать. 

— Доктор мне не помешает, — охотно кивнула девушка. — Но у нас договоренность: он меня не помнит, а я его не достаю. 

Наверное, она на таблетках. 

— У вас есть кому позвонить? 

Девушка нетерпеливо отмахнулась. 

— Погодите, я пытаюсь разобраться. Ну, вроде бы автомобили здесь пока еще не на воздушных подушках, и экран телефона у молодого человека, который снимает селфи в конце улицы, не больше 6 дюймов. По крайней мере, он помещается в руке... Как вы думаете, куда он запостит свою рожу? 

— Э... В инстаграм? 

Девушка кивнула. 

— Ага. 21 век, точно 21 век. Хм... Могло быть и хуже. Говорите, Нью-Йорк? Думаю, я останусь тут на пару дней. Поднимусь на Вулворт-билдинг, схожу в Метрополитен-музей... 

— Я могу быть сопровождающим. 

«До ближайшей клиники». 

— Не стоит! 

— Вдруг вы снова потеряете сознание? 

И, чтобы предотвратить возражения, протянул ей руку: 

— Гарольд. Гарольд Финч. 

Она вдруг улыбнулась и ответила на рукопожатие. 

— Клара. Клара Освальд.

 **6**  

«Знаешь, Джон, я не верю в судьбу. И я не думаю, что какой-то там рок, злой или добрый, отвечает за то, что я рассматриваю достопримечательности Нью-Йорка в компании девушки, на которую указала мне Машина. Что ж, по крайней мере, я смогу обеспечить ей безопасность. Наверное. У меня совершенно нет твоих навыков телохранителя. Умей я защищать, разве вы с Рут не были бы сейчас со мной? 

Кстати, когда мы гуляли в Центральном парке, я заметил, что нас преследует какой-то седой высокий мужчина. Это одна из причин, по которой я потащил ее на Таймс-сквер, мне хотелось затеряться в толпе. Но не тут-то было. 

Думаю, я все же позвоню Логану Пирсу. 

Может, отведу ее в отель и сам устрою в холле на этого седого типа засаду. Вспомню былые времена». 

 **7**  

— Как она? С ней все в порядке? 

Чего Гарольд Финч не ожидал, так это того, что едва он усядется в холле с газетой, как будто бы спокойно почитать, незнакомец сам кинется к нему с расспросами. 

— Вроде бы да. А вы... Вы мистер...

 «Освальд»? Выглядел седой высокий мужчина скорее волнующимся за девушку, чем мечтающим о ее смерти. Обеспокоенный отец? Возможно. Девушка сбежала, не принимает лекарства, падает в обмороки... 

— Я доктор.

 — О.

 Так даже лучше. От отцов иногда больше вреда, чем пользы. У врачей несколько иная статистика. 

— Вы не хотите с ней поговорить? 

Но доктор махнул рукой, совсем как Клара Освальд. 

— Нет-нет, у нас договоренность. Она думает, что я ее не помню, и поэтому меня не достает. Все сложно. Тут нужна не просто диаграмма, а трехмерная модель. 

Гарольд Финч не мог не отметить, что доктор подозрительно походил на больного сам. Тем не менее, он решил прояснить некоторый мучающий его почти целый день вопрос. Ну, раз уж разговор свернул в медицинское русло. 

— Знаете, что странно? У нее совсем не было пульса. И не только во время обморока. Когда мы гуляли по парку, на нас чуть не налетел скейтбордист, и я довольно сильно схватил ее за запястье... 

Доктор беспечно пожал плечами. 

— У нее что-то вроде затянувшейся асистолии. Не переживайте. Я уже перестал. Но мне приходится за ней приглядывать. Иногда. Когда она думает, что я не смотрю. И особенно, когда я на самом деле не смотрю. 

Гарольд Финч моргнул, снял очки и начал задумчиво их протирать. 

— Извините, вы — сумасшедший? — решил он прояснить ситуацию. 

— Я-то? Да я просто идиот. А вот вы... Со всей этой верой в разум и интеллект... Вот вы — сумасшедший.

 

**8**

«Знаешь, Джон, оказалось, что он вовсе не псих. Не больше, чем я, во всяком случае. То есть, возможно, мы безумны оба, потому что то, что я видел... Это не описать словами, тут нужно изображение в 3D. 

Думаю, я подожду пока звонить Логану Пирсу. 

Не исключено, что я смогу показать тебе все это лично. Тебе и Рут. По крайней мере, я думаю, что на это есть очень ненулевой шанс. Не просто надежда, хотя хватило бы и ее».

 **Эпилог**  

— Как видите, моя Машина не смогла предупредить меня о смерти моих друзей. Что, в общем-то, вполне объяснимо. Мы постоянно работали в зоне риска, ей бы пришлось выдавать наши номера каждый божий день, потому что каждый божий день любой из нас мог погибнуть. 

— Как видишь, Машина времени не смогла мне вернуть никого из тех, кого я потерял. И раньше я думал, что это объяснимо. Временные петли, свершившиеся события, все эти эффекты бабочки... Но с тех пор произошло много всего. Миллиарды лет и один перестук сердца. И оказалось, что мне плевать на объяснения. 

— Возможно, работая вместе, мы будем более эффективно защищать людей. 

— Я постоянно защищаю людей. Теперь я хочу защитить и тех, кто мне дорог.


	2. Относительные изменения в пространстве и времени

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарольд Финч путешествует с Доктором и пытается вернуть себе погибших друзей.

**1**

— Не лезь в историю моего браузера! — выпаливает Доктор вместо приветствия после стандартных слов Гарольда о «больше внутри, чем снаружи». — И не прослушивай мои разговоры! И не отслеживай мои перемещения! Если только я сам не попрошу!

Гарольд хочет сказать: «Я и не собирался», но начинать совместную работу с вранья — не очень-то хороший знак.

Жизнь в Машине Времени мало чем отличается от жизни вне ее. То есть Гарольд, пожалуй, ожидал большего. Каких-то невероятных ситуаций в странных интерьерах при нелинейной последовательности случайных событий. Но оказалось, что в ТАРДИС даже имеется своя библиотека. Стеллажи, кресло, потрепанные корешки, ветхий запах, мягкий свет желтых старых ламп. Все такое... земное, неожиданно привычное.

— Ну еще бы! Я же фанат вашей планеты! — говорит Доктор и достает электрогитару.

Опять.  
  
Его стремление выстраивать в нескончаемый протяженный ряд хаотичные звуки сводит Гарольда с ума. Гарольд предпочитает Вагнера.

— Зачем ты закрываешь уши? — спрашивает Доктор и выдает очередной безумный «запил». — Ты же так ничего не услышишь!

— В этом и смысл, — поясняет Гарольд и добавляет, подумав: — Я предпочитаю Вагнера.

Доктор фыркает.

— Юдофоба и антисемита?!

Гарольд поправляет очки.

— Хм... Я бы не ставил вопрос подобным образом, но если вам будет угодно...

— В любом случае непонятно, откуда у тебя такая нелюбовь к бесконечным мелодиям, — нетерпеливо перебивает его Доктор и снова принимается терзать гитару и уши Гарольда. — Вагнер же их и придумал! Если, конечно, он мне не соврал...

**2**

Куда вы отправитесь прежде всего, если получите в свое распоряжение возможность перемещаться во времени? Для человека, только что потерявшего своих друзей, ответ очевиден.

Поэтому первым делом Доктор рассказывает Гарольду про фиксированные точки.

— Эффект бабочки... — бормочет Гарольд в ответ на импровизированную и довольно-таки сумбурную лекцию. — Даже мой самый ничтожный поступок способен вызвать лавину событий, которые изменят будущее, и поэтому...

Но Доктор не дает ему договорить:

— Люди! Ваше чувство собственной важности не имеет границ! Ты, наверное, не в курсе, но даже твой самый величайший поступок может вообще никак не изменить будущее.

Странное дело, но Гарольд вынужден признать, что это бьет по самолюбию. А ведь он сам старательно годами прятался в тени других и искренне не считал себя сколь-нибудь значимой фигурой в масштабах мировой истории. Но слова Доктора вызывают в душе необъяснимую досаду. Забавно, что ему обидно не за Машину (она-то очевидно повлияла на жизнь человечества в целом) и не за себя-ее-создателя... Но за себя-обычного-человека. Ничем особенно не примечательного, просто живущего и, как ему казалось, уже одним этим фактом влияющего на этот мир ежесекундно.

Гарольду обидно за себя-бабочку.

— Но вы же только что сказали...

Доктор раздраженно машет рукой:

— Просто запомни, что есть фиксированные точки!

**3**

Мистер Риз стоит на парковке, смотрит, как из машины выходят Марк Сноу и Джосселин Картер. Гарольд хватается за руку Доктора, как утопающий, мотает головой:

— Нет, я... Я не сюда хотел...

Доктор пожимает плечами:

— Но ты думал об этом! ТАРДИС не врет, она смотрит в самое сердце. Ох... Да в него же стреляют!

Гарольду приходится повиснуть на Докторе всем телом, чтобы тот не выскочил из-за их укрытия, словно совершенно забыв, что сам говорил недавно про всю недопустимость изменения ключевых событий.

— Не волнуйтесь, он выжил, — торопливо сообщает Доктору Гарольд, пока тот пытается освободиться от его цепких пальцев. — То есть я, конечно, первым делом вспомнил этот случай, но это не значит, что я хочу его переписать. Сейчас подъеду я и увезу его в безопасное место. Вот, видите?

Когда они возвращаются в ТАРДИС, Гарольд не уходит в библиотеку, а бродит кругами вокруг консоли. Наконец останавливается напротив черной школьной доски.

— Смотреть на себя прошлого... Странно, да?

Доктор надменно фыркает.

— Мне можешь это не говорить!

Гарольд берет в руки мел, рисует спираль, стирает ее, рисует синусоиду, снова стирает.

— Вы ни разу не пытались хоть что-то изменить из своего прошлого?

Доктор отвечает не сразу.

— Разумеется, пытался! Но я — Повелитель Времени. Практически все вокруг меня превращается в эти гребаные фиксированные точки! Твое поле для маневров куда больше.

Он вдруг замолкает и задумывается

«Смотреть на себя прошлого... Странно, да».

  
**4**

Доктор выглядит старше Гарольда. Седой, поджарый, весь какой-то ломкий и острый, как пачка со спагетти. Двигается он порывисто и нервно. А раздражается в один момент, словно обуреваемый гормонами подросток. Гарольду приходится очень тщательно подбирать слова. Он чувствует себя куда мудрее и опытнее двухтысячелетнего мальчишки. Особенно теперь, когда они сидят в обычной человеческой машине, и Доктор увлеченно ее исследует.

— Неужели вы ни разу не вставали перед выбором — убить кого-то одного, чтобы спасти многих или... — Гарольд указывает рукой на полноватого человека, который движется в отдалении со своей свитой. — Если я что-то и хотел бы переписать, то вот эту всю ситуацию. Мне стоило позволить киллерам сделать свою работу прямо сейчас. Остановить мистера Риза, не дать ему открыть ответный огонь. Или, напротив... Не останавливать мистера Риза чуть позже, когда он сам направил на конгрессмена пистолет. Хотя... Нет. Это я должен был убить его. Я.

— Чтобы твой друг не совершил что-то такое, что изменило бы его, отравило изнутри... Так? — вдруг тихо спрашивает Доктор, прекращая крутить ручки радио.

Гарольд кивает.

— Да. Но сам я тоже не мог пойти на убийство. Я был слишком зациклен на правильности.

— И что же случилось с тем, зацикленным-на-правильности? Почему он готов пойти на убийство сейчас?

Если Гарольд и задумывается, то лишь на доли секунды:

— Потому что потерял друзей.

Беспокойные руки Доктора снова начинают порхать по приборной панели.

— Что ж. Клара взяла с меня обещание не быть солдатом. Но я все равно им стал, — замечает он небрежно между обшариванием бардачка и хлопаньем крышкой пепельницы. — Точнее, я им и был. Когда у тебя целая прорва регенераций и каждая со своим характером, сложно, знаешь ли, сохранять принципиальность!

— Это сложно, даже если у тебя вообще нет никаких регенераций, — задумчиво бормочет Гарольд и вылезает из машины.

Судя по тому, что он идет не к конгрессмену и не к себе-прошлому, а в противоположную сторону, к синей полицейской будке, Доктор понимает, что убийство в очередной раз откладывается.

5

— Ты ведь сам называешь мою ТАРДИС Машиной Времени. Машиной. Времени. Времени! Соображай давай, у тебя вроде бы довольно высокий коэффициент интеллекта для своего вида!

Но Гарольд озадаченно трет лоб.

— Я все равно не понимаю... Вы говорите, что фиксированные точки изменять нельзя... Но тут же предлагаете забрать мистера Риза из одной из этих точек, и отправиться с ним в путешествие, которое, вероятно, займет годы и годы...

— Да! Именно! Что тут сложного-то?!

Доктор носится вокруг консоли, дергая рычаги, нажимая на кнопки и разворачивая мониторы. Гарольд хмурится, он чувствует себя до ужаса глупо.

— Забрать из фиксированной точки? В Машину...

— Времени, Гарри, Времени! Ну же!

Раздраженные восклицания Доктора перебивают скрежещущий голос ТАРДИС.

— Но... Разве это не приведет к парадоксу?

— Нет, балда! Не приведет! Мы же можем в любой момент оказаться в любом моменте!

Гарольд вдруг чувствует, как в груди что-то замирает... Что-то рождается. Надежда. Неужели у него все-таки появилась надежда?

— Подождите... Вы хотите сказать... Что мы можем потом вернуть его в ту же фиксированную точку?

— Словно он нигде и не побывал!

— Но разве его знание о том, что существует Машина Времени, совсем никак не повлияет на его будущее? Когда он вернется туда, откуда...

— Да мы просто сотрем ему память! — нетерпеливо машет Доктор рукой.

— И приберись в своей комнате! — кричит он мистеру Ризу пятнадцатью часами позже.

**6**

Хорошо, что в ТАРДИС огромное количество комнат. Можно, не сталкиваясь лицом к лицу, прекрасно сосуществовать с теми, с кем вряд ли ужился бы даже на одной планете.

— Ты вроде как говорил, что в вашей команде была умная сумасшедшая девчонка, которая сперва сводила тебя с ума, убивая всех подряд, а потом вдруг оказалась на вашей стороне?

Гарольд кивает:

— Рут, да.

Он ужасно скучает по ней, но мысль о том, чтобы притащить ее сюда... Не только радует, но и пугает. А главное, он не уверен, что Рут поладит с Доктором.

Доктора, однако, его терзания, по-видимому, смущают мало.

— Хм. Думаю, нам бы тут пригодился кто-нибудь вроде нее. Так сказать, в качестве сдерживающего фактора для Мисси.

— Для кого?

Гарольд вдруг задумывается о том, сколько же именно комнат в ТАРДИС. И так ли уж это удобно.

— Одного моего старого друга. То есть, врага. Точнее... Ой, короче, все сложно, но я не мог ее оставить умирать, кто знает, в кого бы она регенерировала? То есть, где-то там она все равно это сделала... Ну, как бы то ни было, намного лучше, если она окажется рядом, когда какой-нибудь новый Мастер решит захватить мир или что-нибудь в этом роде. Она вроде как уже почти исправилась, так как сперва сводила меня с ума, убивая всех подряд, совсем как твоя...

— Рут.

— Точно. Ну что? Возьмем на борт твой этот голос Машины? Тем более, что ты вроде как все равно хотел спасти и ее.

**7**

— Выходит... Я все же не могу спасти их... Только пригласить покататься на твоей Машине Времени...

В библиотеке тихо и уютно, временами Доктор и Гарольд любят сбегать сюда от своих безумных друзей.

— Ну... Зато ты можешь встречаться с ними снова и снова. Время не линейно, если у тебя есть я и ТАРДИС. Фиксированные точки... В них-то они все еще живы. И будут живы в них всегда. Чем эти проклятые точки и хороши. Разве этого мало?

Гарольд отрывается от подлинника Аристотеля и подумывает, не заняться ли ему изучением квантовой физики.

«Команда Шредингера. Мы все уже давно мертвы».  
Все.  
«Меня включая».

(Однажды Доктор отвез его на край Вселенной посмотреть, как взрывается планета Земля.)

Но в какой-то степени они будут жить вечно. Снова и снова.  
  
И этого более чем достаточно.


End file.
